Family Time!
by Dayu Singh
Summary: [ONE SHOT] DaReya story...! This was my first too long story that I had written...!
Family Time…!

At morning : 7:00 a.m.

A 13yrs boy is sleeping peacefully while hugging his Dad and his Dad too hugging him back….and his Mom was hugging him behind…..

Suddenly alarm clock….rings…..

Trio were wake up by this…his mom turn off the alarm ….and started wake up his son….

Mom : Beta utho dekho saat (7) baj gaye….aapko school bhi jana h na….chalo chalo….jaldi se uth jao….nhi toh school ke liye late hojaoge….

Son : ( in sleepy voice ) Mumma aaj mujhe school nhi jana…

Mom : Kyu nhi jana…..

Son : Mera school jane ka man nhi h…..

Mom : Aapka kbhi man hota h school jane ka….accha thik h….(her son smiles) kyu man nhi h….

Son : Vo…(while thinking)

Mom : Vo kya….

Son : Vo mujhe school mai maze nhi aate isiliye mujhe school jane ka man nhi h….

Mom : ACCHA…..!

Son : Haan….mumma…!

Now his Dad also woke up by the noise…

Dad : Kya hua shreya….agar harshit ko school nhi jane ka man nhi h toh mat jane do na….plz…use force mat karo….

Shreya : Daya …plz…aap kuch mat boliye….u know harshit hafte mai mushkil se do-teen bar school jata h….aur aap h ki…..

Daya : Shreya harshit abhi bacha h…..

By his dad's comment he hugged his dad and said "dad aap bohot acche ho…

Shreya : Aur mai…..

Now Daya started fake coughing and said " lagta h kuch jal raha h…"

Shreya hit him playfully on his hand…than harshit said " mumma aap bhi bohot acche ho duniya ki mumma" tha he hugged his mother….

Daya : vase aapko school mai maze kyu nhi aate….

Harshit : vo na meri class ke do section hogaye aur mere kuch frndz dusre section mai chale gaye aur fir hum class mai masti bhi nhi kar pate h….aur na koi bhi teacher chutti nhi marti h….sari teachers roz aati h…isiliye mujhe school mai maze nhi aate h mai bore hota hun vaha par….

Daya & Shreya (at the same time) : ACCHA….!

Harshit : Haan…..(in sad voice)

Daya : (in a teasing way) Awwwww…..mera bacha….ye toh bohot badi problem hogayi….

Harshit : Aapko pata h…(cutted by daya)

Daya : Aap bataoge toh pata hoga na…..

Harshit : Vo….jese DCP uncle cid bureau mai aate h na…toh jab aapko kasa feel hota h na…vasa hi mujhe feel hota h….school mai….

Both daya and shreya laughed at this…..

Shreya : oh..! god…! Baato-baato mai late hogaye….lagta h aaj aap school nhi jaa paoge….kyuki 10mins mai bus aajayegi…

Harshit : (at loud tone) YAY…! YIPPEEE…..! HURAH….!

Daya : are shreya mai chod dunga na harshit ko….

Harshit : dad ye galat h….ye cheating h…..

Shreya : koi cheating nhi h….ab jaldi se ready hojao…..

Harshit : 10mins mai bus aajayegi aur 20mins mai school ke andar nhi jaa sakte….. -_-

Shreya : are haan( give up) accha thik h aap school mat jao aaj….

Harshit hugged his mother very tightly….

Harshit : thanxxx….mumma….aap bohot acche ho…..

And shreta too hugged him back than daya also hugged harshit from behind and kissed on his cheek and said " mera pyaar bacha"

Shreya : mera bhi ( and kissed on harshit another cheek)

Suddenly….

Shreya : Oh…! Shit…! Daya hum bureau ke late ho rahe h….

Daya : are haan…

Suddenly daya's phone rang…

Daya : ACP sir ka phone…..zarur daatege….uumm…shreya tum uthao aur bolo hum bas raaste mai hi h….vo mai late hogaye harshit ko school chodne mai…

Shreya : daya…..ye acchi baat nhi h jhut bolna….aur aap boliye mai kyu…?

Daya : are ACP sir tumhe nhi daate h…..

Shreya : accha thik h….

ON CALL :

ACP : hello….daya aaj chutti h tum sabki h…kyuki aaj kuch dusre department mai kuch new members aaye h…toh unka test vagera h bureau mai okay….

Shreya : ji…sir…

ACP : are shreya tum ( after 1-2 secs ) tum ye daya ko bata dena ok…

Shreya : ji…sir mai bata dungi….

CALL ENDED…

Daya : kya hua….

Shreya : vo aaj bureau mai kuch h toh aaj hum sabki chutti h…..

Harshit : YAY….!

Daya : oh….ye toh acchi baat h…

Shreya : hmmm….

Daya : chalo aaj chutti ye toh firse sojate h…

Shreya : daya der tak nhi sote h…..

Harshit : nhi mai toh soo raha hun….

Shreya : harshit nhi….bad manners h der tak sona….

Daya : shreya plzzz yaar roz subah subah jaldi uth ke na mujhe gussa aata h….h plzzz…..yaar samhjo na…..

Harshit : haan mumma…..mujhe bhi….

Shreya : accha thik h…..mai bhi soo hi jati hun…..

Harshit & daya : BAD MANNERS….!

Shreya : ok aap dono hi sote raho….khush….huhhh….!

Daya : are shreya hum toh bas mazak kar rahe the…..

Shreya : ACCHAA…!

Daya : haan….

After 1 hr…

Trio woke up…

Shreya : chalo harshit ab jao fresh hojao…..

Harshit : ok….mumma…..

Harshit gone….

Daya : are tum kaha jaa rahi ho…..

Shreya : vo….aapki coffee aur harshit ka milk lane….

Daya : oh….

Shreya : aapko kuch kaam tha….

Daya : haan…

Shreya : kya…

Than daya come near shreya and hugged her….starting kissing her neck than her shoulders than her earlobe…

Shreya : daya kya kar rahe h aap….harshit aajayega….

Now daya started kissing her soft lips….now shreya also responding him back…..

After 5mins….

The door open by this sudden sound shreya pushed daya and he fall on the bed…with in 1sec daya stood up…

Shreya :chalo harshit ab jaldi se ready hojao….

Harshit : okay mumma( after 3-4secs) mumma mujhe bhuk lagi h….

Shreya : Awwwww…..mera baby ko bhuk lagi h( harshit nodded in yes) bas todi der ruko mai bas abhi breakfast banati hun ok…..

Harshit : ok mumma…

Shreya : mera pyaara beta( than shreya kissed on harshit forehead)

Shreya : daya aap bhi hojayiye ready….

Daya : hmmm….aur tum bhi hojao….

Shreya : haan….

Firstly shreya prepared the breakfast and than get ready….after 20-30mins trio get ready and after 15mins they finished their breakfast…

Harshit : papa chalo na kahi chalet h…

Daya : accha thik h….kaha jana h aapko…..

Harshit : umm….Imagica chale…

Shreya : nhi…daya hum imagica 20-30 bar jaa chuke h…..

Harshit : par mumma hum vaha pe zyada enjoy karte h…aur aapko bhi toh vaha jana accha lagta h na…..

Shreya : accha thik h hum imagica chalet h…..par tickets ki line bohot lambi rahati h…..

Harshit : are mumma hum online tickets book kar denge na….

Than after 2mins -3mins harshit booked tickets in his Macbook….

At Imagica :

They are enjoying all the rides roller poster and the scary house and the space room…..

After 8-9 hrs….

Daya : umm…ab dinner karke ghar challenge ok…

Shreya : hmmm ok…

At Hotel Oberoi **(Guyz mai Bombay gaya tha toh mai isi hotel mai ruka tha isiliye mujhe Bombay k eek hi hotel ka naam pata h toh mene yahi use kar liya)**

Manager : welcome sir & mam

Daya nodded.

After sometimes they sat on chair…

Daya ordered dinner and then they finished their dinner….than daya paid the bill…

IN CAR:

Daya is driving shreya is sat opposite to daya and harshit sits on the back one…..after some times they arrived and daya park the car and saw harshit is sleeping. So, he picked up in his arms and shreya unlock the door . And shreya changed her clothes and daya also and also changed harshit clothes….and TRIO sleep…..!

 **THE END….!**

 **A/N: kasi lagi story….of course bakwas na…..jote chappal mat marna….heheh…..!**

 **-YOURS**

 **Daya sir's fan Harshit**

 **Now – Dayu Singh….!**


End file.
